Two tomography development projects were completed. Paul Penczek led development of a method for double-tilt tomography, recently published in Ultramicroscopy. Compared to the conventional single-axis method, projections of the specimen can be obtained in a more even distribution, which fills Fourier space more fully. The result is a reduction of artifacts due to missing projections. The resolution which is obtained is nearly isotropic. The most significant finding was that improved fidelity of the reconstruction could be obtained without requiring more tilt images. This is very important for cryo-tomography where the specimen is very sensitive to irradiation.